When Destiny Calls: Androids Saga
by SailorStar9
Summary: Book Two of 'When Destiny Calls'.
1. Prologue: More Androids?

SailorStar9:This is the start of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Future Trunks and Ami have returned from the future and finds their last visit somehow changed the course of events. Vegeta finds out that Trunks is his son. Trunks then notifies the rest of the Z fighters that he has never seen these androids before.

Prologue: More Androids?

* * *

Three years later…

Both Trunks and Ami arrived at the scene, only to find the island totally demolished.

"I was afraid of this." Trunks was stunned at the destruction. "We're too late. Both Goku's team and the Androids are not here. The island is all blown apart, but what exactly happened here?" I'd like to take the time machine a little further back in time, but I've just barely enough energy to get back home. On top of that, the time machine doesn't exactly work perfectly. I might miss my intended time again."

"Wait, Trunks." Ami interrupted his rants.

The lilac-haired teenager looked at the Master Healer.

"Feel that?" Ami questioned.

Trunks gasped when he felt the battling Ki, "Ki! I sense fighting Ki! So, that's it! They're fighting in a different place." and the air-borne couple took off to the battlefield.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Piccolo was giving Android 20 a beating. With a hand chop, the Namekian sent the Android crashing into a cliff.

"Piccolo!" Gohan beamed. "Incredible!"

"Such strength!" even Krillin was stunned. "What kind of training could Piccolo have done?"

"Why, you!" Android 20 glared at the Namekian, having dug himself out.

* * *

In the Son household...

"Hang in there, Goku." Yamcha watched over the bedridden Saiyan. "Get better quickly, so we can go back and beat those guys."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"I'm positive." Bulma insisted, flying the capsule jet. "They must be where that explosion just was."

"There's no reason for us to go there, right?" Yajirobe reasoned, holding the infant Trunks. "Let's just go back home. We'll be better off letting Goku and them take care of this. Besides, we've got this tyke."

"Did you see that just now?" Bulma exclaimed as Trunks and Ami shot past. "That was the boy and girl from the future."

"Hey, look it!" Yajirobe chided as Trunks started wailing. "You raised your voice and woke him up!"

"That boy is on his way to fight." Bulma realized. "I knew this was the right direction. Alright, let's go!"

"Down there!" Trunks and Ami neared the battlefield, before stopping when Trunks noticed the severed head of Android 19.

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Behind you!" Piccolo dodged Android 20's punch and hammered the Android on his back, sending him crashing into several cliffs.

"Piccolo!" Gohan gasped when Android 20 shot out from the smoke and proceeded to drain Piccolo of his energy.

"Make a note of this." Piccolo remarked after the smoke settled, the Namekian having grabbed onto Android 20's wrist before he could take his energy. "As we fight, we can take our energy, as you call it, amplify it, then release it in one explosive burst. This is why the energy you took from me earlier made little difference." he chopped off Android 20's arm and crashed it in his hand.

"We've won!" Gohan cheered. "Looks like what that young man from the future said was wrong."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Trunks stood stunned before the lopped-off head of Android 19. "What kind of Android is this?" he gaped. "What is everyone else fighting against? This isn't right. What's going on? The fight is still going on!" he turned to the explosion in the distance and the pair shot off. _That one...was different from the Androids I know of_._ How can that be? Are there 3 Androids?_

* * *

Back in the battle...

"Curse you, Piccolo!" Android 20 growled, pulling himself out of the rubble. "To think even you raised your power by so much..."

"According to the original order of history, you two Androids were supposed to have killed just about every single one of us." Piccolo declared. "But it looks as though the future is going to change, doesn't it? Does that mean that you guys weren't as strong as you supposed to be? Or maybe... we just become too strong for you?"

"Hey, we did it!" Krillin noted enthusiastically. "We're going to win this time, even without Goku."

"Right." Gohan agreed.

"I'm not all that happy with the unusual increase in power both Piccolo and Vegeta have undergone." Tien admitted. "But for now, at least I'm relieved about this."

"Piccolo!" Vegeta barked. "Hurry up and put him away! That is, unless you'd like me to do it?"

"Thanks anyway." Piccolo snorted. "But I am the embodiment of evil, cast off by Kami, after all. I'm not all mushy about this the way Goku is." when he sensed the two incoming Ki.

"Who's that?" Krillin turned.

"It's..." Gohan recognized the familiar Ki.

"Trunks?" Piccolo gaped. "Even the Princess!"

_What?_ Vegeta blinked in shock as the future pair stopped beside him. _Trunks? Trunks, did you say? But that's the same name as my kid! The same name! He came from the future... so that's it!_ He put the dots together.

_He's different too!_ Trunks was stunned at Android 20's appearance.

_Another new guy has arrived!_ Android 20 was shocked at the new arrival. _Who is this one? I have no data on him at all! Regardless, this was all a terrible miscalculation, especially for me!_ He looked at the assembled Z Senshi. _All that remains for me is to go back to the laboratory._

"Who is that guy down there?" Trunks demanded. "He is the one you were fighting with, isn't he?"

"What?" Vegeta questioned. "Who is he?" he echoed. "Isn't he the one of the Androids you told us about?"

"What does this mean?" Trunks muttered.

"You mean, he isn't...?" Piccolo caught the underlying message.

"What is this?" even Krillin was shocked. "You're saying he isn't?"

"It can't be!" Tien gasped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Follow Dr. Gero.


	2. Follow Dr Gero

SailorStar9: The prologue goes up. This is Chapter 1 of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Android 20 blasts Bulma's plane and causes it to crash. This diversion makes it possible for him to flee the scene with out being spotted by the Z Senshi. When the smoke clears, we see that Future Trunks has saved Bulma and baby Trunks from the crash. Future Trunks is angry that Vegeta did nothing to help his wife (supposedly) and his son. Vegeta doesn't seem concerned about either of them and is only worried about where Android 20 has gone. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Chi-Chi are caring for Goku, who is suffering from another heart attack. Chi-Chi and Yamcha are afraid that they gave him Future Trunk's medicine too late and now it won't work. Back at the canyon, Bulma drops a bombshell when she tells everyone that Android 20 is really Dr. Gero. She also tells him that his lab was in a cave to the north, but doesn't know exactly where. Future Trunks tells the guys about the Androids who terrorize his time, Android 17 and Android 18, and Piccolo suggests that they find the lab and destroy them before Doctor Gero can wake them up. Vegeta calls the plan cowardly and declares that he can tear both robots apart with his bear hands, then leaves for the lab. Future Trunks tries to stop him, determined not to let his father be killed a second time. But Vegeta ignores him and flies off. Future Trunks follows him. Before leaving for the lab, Piccolo tells Krillin, Gohan, Tien, and Bulma that the young Super Saiyan from the future is the who the baby in Bulma's arms grows up to be. Then he has Gohan take Bulma, Baby Trunks and Ami back home. He, Tien, and Krillin then fly off to find the lab. Meanwhile, Dr. Gero sees the Z Fighters fly over him and realize they're headed for his lab. He freaks out and becomes determined to reach it before they do and set Android 17 and Android 18 on them.

Chapter 1: Follow Dr. Gero

* * *

"What's that?" Krillin gasped. "You say he's different?

"What?" Vegeta growled.

"It can't be!" Tien was shocked.

"Who's been carving up the earth down there?" Yajirobe inquired.

* * *

"Look over there." Bulma voiced. "Over there! That's where everyone is! That's them right? That's Gohan and the others."

"Stop you idiot!" Yajirobe stammered. "You seriously want to go there?"

"It's alright, I tell you." Bulma assured. "If everyone's still alive, that surely means it's all over."

"You take us any closer, and I'll drop this rugrat right out of here!" Yajirobe threatened.

"Oh?" Bulma remarked. "Be my guest. Or didn't I mention that his father is Vegeta?"

"Vegeta?" Yajirobe stammered. "This rugrat, er rather, this handsome young man's the child of yourself and Vegeta-sama, isn't he? That case, let's go!"

"Now you're talking." Bulma beamed and sped up.

* * *

"Different?" Vegeta echoed. "He's different, you say? Well then, who is that guy? Tell me what he is!"

"It's no great matter, is it?" Krillin reasoned. "After all, our history may have just changed slightly from the one he told us about. The Androids we're facing have also changed from the ones he knew."

"That's fine if it's true." Ami admitted.

_Now then, what should I do?_ Android 20 mused. _How can I get back to the laboratory? If I try to fly away, I'll likely be overtaken. The only thing I can do is use this terrain to conceal myself as I go._

"Hey, isn't that Bulma's?" Krillin noticed the jet.

"Yoo hoo!" Bulma waved.

"Hey look!" Yajirobe noted. "That's an Android! One of them is still around."

"Doctor Gero?" Bulma blinked at the human-turned-Android.

"Watch out!" Trunks barked a warning. "Don't come any closer!"

"Now!" Android 20 decided. "I wasn't lying when I said there's absolutely no way you could win!" he declared. "No. 17 and 18 will be coming soon to kill all of you!"

"No 17...?" Piccolo echoed.

"No. 18...?" Vegeta repeated.

Laughing manically, Android 20 fired a blast to cover his escape.

"Why that lousy..." Piccolo growled, having been forced to shield his eyes from the explosion.

The discharge was devastating as the entire canyon exploded and causing Bulma's transport pod to bes blown off course. Trunks managed to get Bulma and his infant self to safety.

"Ah, what a big surprise!" Bulma sighed in relief as Ami flew back to avoid the energy ripple and landed beside the worried mother. "Trunks! Oh, Trunks!" she took the wailing infant from the future Trunks' arms. "Oh thank goodness. Thanks pal."

"Oh dear." Ami muttered, recognizing the glare Trunks cast at the hovering Vegeta.

"He's vanished!" Vegeta cursed. "Dammit! He got away!"

"Bulma!" Gohan called, landing with Krillin beside Bulma.

"Are you okay?" Krillin asked.

"Fine, fine." Bulma assured. "This boy saved us."

"Really!" Gohan noted.

"Thank goodness." Krillin added.

"Damn!" Vegeta growled. "You're not getting away from me!"

Glaring at his father, Trunks took off to the sky, stopping Vegeta in his tracks.

"Why didn't you help them just now?" the teenager demanded.

"What?" Vegeta inquired.

"They're your wife and child, aren't they?" Trunks barked.

"How insignificant." Vegeta snorted. "I have no interest in any of that. You're in the way, mind your own business!" raising his Ki and took off, leaving a stunned Trunks in his wake. _He's not flying up in the air, which means that he is running away on foot so that we can't locate him. He couldn't have gone very far yet._

"Say, was that strange, old geezer earlier, an Android?" Bulma asked. "There, there." she cradled her wailing baby.

"Why, yes, he was." Krillin replied.

"There, there." Bulma soothed her child. "That was probably Doctor Gero himself. I've seen him in a book of scientists. That is strange too. I wonder if he's converted himself? There, there." she turned her attention back to the baby.

"Ain't anyone gonna pay me no attention?" Yajirobe muttered in the fallen canyon.

Startled by the new information, Krillin shouted up to the fighters in the air, "Hey, that Adnroid just now was probably Doctor Gero!"

"Doctor Gero?" Trunks echoed.

Tien, Piccolo and Vegeta were alarmed by the news.

"That was Doctor Gero?" Vegeta repeated as everyone crowded around Bulma. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said, I've seen his picture before." Bulma replied. "He spoke of Doctor Gero, so I looked him up. There, there, now." she rocked her baby. "Yes, he's pulling a scary face, isn't he? You know what? Doctor Gero is quite gifted and famous, especially among other scientists. It seemed that he was rather hard to get along with though. Oh, there, there!" she rocked the wailing infant.

"Everything you've told us has been completely false!" Vegeta snarled at the future self of his child. "Wasn't Doctor Gero supposed to have been killed by Androids? And these Androids are different from yours!"

"The only thing I can figure out is that history has shifted somehow." Trunks reasoned. "Most likely due to us coming back to the past before now."

"He mentioned No. 17 and No.18, right?" Piccolo reminded. "More than likely, those are your two Androids. Tell us how we can distinguish them. We can't afford any more mistakes."

"Yes, you're right." Ami relented. "No. 17 is a young man with long black hair and a scarf around his neck."

"No. 18 is a pretty female type, dressed in clothes similar mine." Trunks added.

"A female type?" Krillin echoed.

"They both have cold eyes and round earrings." Ami continued. "I think you'll know them when you see them."

"They would have to draw energy in through their palms, wouldn't they?" Piccolo pressed.

"No, they aren't not like that." Ami replied. "Their energy is... unlimited."

"Unlimited?" Vegeta demanded. "You mean it never runs out?"

"There, there!" Bulma rocked the crying infant.

"Say, more importantly, what is Goku?" Trunks asked, noticing the missing Saiyan.

"That heart disease, the one you warned us about?" Krillin replied. "He just barely came down with it."

Ami and Trunks looked at each other in mild surprise.

_Wrong timing._ Ami grimaced.

"Is that how badly time has been shifted?" Trunks noted.

* * *

In the Son household...

"Goku, hang in there!" Chi-Chi pleaded, seeing her suffering husband.

"You don't suppose, we might be too late with the medicine, do you?" Yamcha wondered. "You've got to hold on, Goku.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi wailed.

* * *

In the canyon...

_You just wait, Vegeta and Piccolo._ Androids 20 grinned as he hurried back to his laboratory. _You're about to get a taste of just how terrible we Androids really are!_

* * *

"What do you think you're doing, Vegeta?" Bulma backed off from the enraged Saiyan Prince. "If you come any closer with that scary face of yours, you're going to make Trunks cry again. There, there now." she rocked her wailing baby. "I know, it's surprising how scary his face is, isn't it?"

"Bulma, do you know where Doctor Gero's laboratory is located?" Vegeta asked the mother of his child. "He's heading back that way, for sure!"

"The location?" Bulma repeated. "Well, as I recall, it was somewhere in the mountains surrounding Metro North. There's a rumor that he converted a cave up there into a laboratory."

"Well, he's long gone by now." Krillin reasoned. "Even if we were to take off after him..."

"We're alright." Vegeta assured. "Did anyone see him flying away?"

"Now that you mention it..." Gohan voiced.

"He intends to use the topography here to help him get away again." Vegeta concluded. "He must be running through an arena not far from here."

"I get you." Piccolo realized what Vegeta's intention was. "All we have to do then is get there first, and then destroy No. 17 and No. 18 before Doctor Gero has a chance to activate them."

"I won't do such a cowardly thing." Vegeta snorted. "I just want to be first in line to put the others away with my own two hands! The Androids we just took on gave us such a poor fight, after all."

"You must not!" Trunks protested. "You must not. You underestimate the Androids. As Piccolo said, we should destroy them before they are started up. If we are too late to do that," he blocked Vegeta from heading off. "We should avoid battle until Goku has recovered from his illness."

"We don't have to wait for Kakarot's strength." Vegeta snapped. "Can't you tell? I've become a Super Saiyan too! With him and I turned Super Saiyans, my elite skills obviously place me several steps above him. Now move it! You're in the way!" he declared. With that, he took off.

"Hey, he's gone, alright." Tien noted.

"Vegeta has become a Super Saiyan now, and has gotten even stronger than Goku." Piccolo remarked. "He just might be able to beat the Androids as he says."

"I can turn into a Super Saiyan as well." Trunks admitted. "However, there isn't any way I can match up against them. They have unbelievable strength. I'm going too. He may be a jerk, but I'm not going to let my father die again!" gritting his teeth, he took off after Vegeta.

"Father?" Bulma echoed. "Did he just say father? I wonder what he meant?"

"There's no reason to keep this secret any longer." Piccolo begun. "His name is Trunks. His father was Vegeta, and you are his mother. In other words, he's the grown-up version of the baby in your arms."

"He's right." Ami confirmed.

"You're kidding!" Gohan gaped.

"Is that right?" Bulma gave her baby a good look.

"Come to think of it, they do look alike." Krillin stammered. "Now it all makes sense about how he is able to be a Super Saiyan."

"You guys come with me and help search out Doctor Gero's laboratory." Piccolo instructed. "It seems best to destroy the Androids before they even get started up."

"You got it." Krillin nodded.

"Ok." Gohan agreed.

"Trunks, you grow up to be a pretty good guy after all." Bulma beamed. "Thank goodness. Your Mom was worried because you have such a mean look about you."

"Bulma, please let my father know about all of this." Gohan requested. "And tell him if he gets well in time, we'd like him to join us."

"That's fine, but how am I supposed to tell him?" Bulma inquired. "My airplane's got all smashed up."

"Gohan, you take her with you." Piccolo stated. "The rest of us have what it takes if we're just destroying the Androids."

"Okay, but be careful." Gohan replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Piccolo told the rest. "We have to find it before Vegeta does!"

Krillin and Tien nodded and the three took off.

"Okay, we'll be going pretty fast, now." Gohan cautioned, taking Bulma in his arms as Ami carried the infant version of her lover, the Master Healer preparing to spread her wings.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Yajirobe sounded out, climbing out of the crevice he fell in. "You're taking me too, you're taking me."

* * *

Back with Android 20, he was running off towards his lab. _I should be okay now. Having run this far, I should be able to fly without being seen._ When his sensor sounded and he hid under a overhanging hedge. _Vegeta!_ He gasped, seeing the Saiyan fly overhead. _Shoot, is he still trying to search me out? __Him too._ He noticed Trunks flying past._ They're both flying in exactly the same direction as I'm headed. Could they possibly be headed for my laboratory? No, it' just a coincidence. It has to be a coincidence. There's no__ way they could know where my laboratory is. Only a few scientists even know about this._ Then, it struck him. _Was it Bulma? The first daughter of Capsule Corporation? She could have asked her father about me._ He realized. Sensing another three Ki, he hid behind a solid stone wall. As Piccolo, Tien and Krillin flew past, he was certain, _that must be it, alright! They're all headed towards my laboratory. So, they intend to destroy No. 17 and No. 18 before I can start them up, do they? There's no way I'm letting them get away with that! I never told anyone the exact location, so they shouldn't be able to find it without some searching. I can still take the roundabout way and get there first._ That decided, he took off.

* * *

"Hey Gohan, you can speed up a little if you want." Bulma stated.

"Right." the young half-Saiyan nodded, carrying Bulma in his arms and Yajirobe on his back.

Ami was flying beside them, a baby Trunks cradled safely in her arms.

Piccolo had told them who she was and Gohan was more than happy for the girl to come with them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was heading towards Dr Gero's lab with Trunks close behind and the teenager recalled a conversation he had with his mother earlier.

* * *

_"__Your late father?" Bulma echoed. "He sure did a lot of wicked things. He'd be in Hell now, no doubt about it. But he had his good points too. He was always so full of pride, he never showed his gentle side clearly to anyone. But I knew..."_

* * *

"Is he thinking of accompanying me the whole way?" Vegeta looked over at Trunks, seeing how he had refused to give up. "How interesting."and sped up.

Frowning deeply, Trunks, too, powered up, speeding alongside with his father.

_That's right, he can become a Super Saiyan too. He is my kid, which explains where he gets his Saiyan blood from._ Vegeta thought proudly

* * *

"Yajirobe, why don't you get down and walk already?" Bulma retorted.

"Stuff it!" Yajirobe snapped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Nightmare Comes True.


	3. Nightmare Comes True

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 goes up. This is Chapter 2 of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: As they search the mountains for Dr. Gero's laboratory, Future Trunks tries to warn a stubborn Vegeta that the Androids are more powerful than he realizes. Meanwhile, the remaining Z Fighters arrive at North City and decide to split up in their search. Krillin is attacked by Dr. Gero, but manages to follow him to his laboratory and signals the others. While the Z Fighters try to break in, Dr. Gero activates Android 17 and Android 18, who are not inclined to be under his control.

Chapter 2: Nightmare Comes True

* * *

After Ami's Divine Ki surge in the previous book...

The Senshi had awoken from their prolonged slumber upon sensing the immense aura wave.

"Mars." the not-yet-fully-ascended Neo-Queen Serenity instructed the Senshi of Fire. "Consult the Holy Fire to find out where that power comes from and who is emitting it."

"At once." Mars bowed and led the Senshi and her Queen to the Fire Chamber where the priestess knelt before the Holy Fire and chanted. It was not long before the fire showed the girls the image of Ami with her Divine Ki radiating around her, with Trunks standing beside her and Goku in front of the couple.

_He's so cute!_ Venus and Jupiter gushed, hearts coming out of her eyes, focusing on Trunks.

_He is by far the most handsome man I have ever seen._ Mars flushed, her eyes looking unwaveringly at the half-Saiyan, before sensing a spiritual link between the lilac-haired teen and Ami. _It can't be!_ She recognized the bond _anywhere_. _A 'Soul Twin' bond? I wonder if Venus sensed it too._

The yet-to-be-crowned Neo-Queen Serenity, however, had a different train of thought. The yet-to-be-crowned Queen grinned as she centered her attention on Trunks._ Mamoru has to be the Prince and should act it. He will be my husband and also should act it. He needs to learn his place... he will be the poised and controlled King, he will be my man. That is all he is needed for and all he is worth. The girls would agree with me... he is weak and useless. He is only good enough to be a figurehead husband at the my side... if even that. He will bear the my heir while a real man shares my bed, and I've found him at last, the one worthy of being my bed-mate._

_How dare she!_ Venus fumed as the group saw Trunks carry Ami off.

_That should be me!_ Neo-Queen Serenity huffed. _I should be the one in his arms! I should be the one he keeps so close! I should be the one at his side!_

* * *

Back in the Dragonball Z world...

_What an utterly self-centered know-nothing!_ Trunks growled as he followed the proud Saiyan Prince. _What foolishness! I have to find a way to stop it! Until Goku returns to us..._

_I am the Prince of the Saiyans._ Vegeta hissed. _I will not be placed on the same level as that lower-class warrior, Kakarot! It is I who am the Super Saiyan among Super Saiyans! Be they No. 17, No.18, or anything else, I'll turn them into scrap quickly._

_

* * *

In Goku's dream..._

_Goku was having nightmares about his battle against Androids 16 and 17._

"_It's already too late. The pummeled Android 17 stood up. "You will all be killed!"_

"_This is my first time against anyone like this..." Goku choked when a solidified liquidated object proceeded to choke him "Against anyone this strange!"_

* * *

Back in the real world...

"Goku, Goku!" Chi-Chi tried to rouse her husband. "Goku, Goku!"

"Goku!" Yamcha called. "Hang on, Goku!"

"Goku, are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked in worry. "Get a hold of yourself, Goku! He must be having a pretty terrible dream." she wiped his sweat off.

"Goku, I beg you." Yamcha pleaded. "Please get better soon!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi wept.

* * *

Back in the sky...

"How much further is this Metro North?" Piccolo questioned.

"We should nearly be there." Tien replied.

"I see it!" Krillin exclaimed.

"What about Vegeta?" Piccolo inquired.

"If we don't find the laboratory before Vegeta does, things are going to get really bad." Krillin pointed out.

* * *

"How long were you planning on watching over me?" Vegeta shouted to the teen slightly behind him. "Get lost! You're annoying me!"

"I can't do that!" Trunks retorted. "You want to fight with the Androids, don't you?

"What do you think you're going to do once we get to the laboratory?" Vegeta taunted. "Are you planning on destroying the Android, even if you have to fight me to do so?"

"That's probably what it will come to." Trunks warned. "How many times must I tell you? You underestimate how terrible No. 17 and No. 18 really are."

"Being told such a thing only makes a pure-blooded Saiyan want to fight even more." Vegeta snorted. "So then, where is this laboratory of Dr Gero's?"

"You don't understand any of this!" Trunks growled.

* * *

"Gohan, aren't we at your place yet?" Yajirobe complained. "I'm getting worn out."

"What are you talking about?" Bulma chided. "That huge bulk of yours is just being carried along. You've got some nerve. Think about what Gohan must be going through."

"I don't really mind." Gohan assured.

"Yajirobe, did you hear that?" Bulma scolded. "How big of you! Trunks, you be sure to grow up like big brother Gohan here." she looked over at her baby in Ami's arms.

"He'll be fine." Ami smiled at the mother, the gargling child in her arms. "Didn't we just see how sharp Trunks was?"

"You're right." Bulma agreed. "He was pretty sharp, wasn't he?"

"You sure you can believe that about him?" Yajirobe was skeptical.

"I beg your pardon?" Bulma retorted. "How dare you speak so rudely about my son!"

"Bulma!" Gohan warned, feeling his grip on Bulma slip.

"Sorry, but Yajirobe's..." Bulma protested and causing Gohan to lose his balance, resulting in the small group to fall to the ground.

"Oh dear." Ami muttered. "Hold on, chibi." she told the infant and hurried towards the falling group.

"There's no mistaking he was your kid, Bulma." Yajirobe admitted after Gohan regained his balance. "But you have to consider he's also Vegeta's kid."

"What's that?" Bulma retorted. "Let's tell Vegeta about that." she grinned evilly at her son.

"Forget I said that, okay?" Yajirobe stammered. "Bulma-sama!"

"Trunks is a good man." Gohan noted. "He came back through time just to warn us about the upcoming danger."

"That's right." Bulma agreed. "Leave it to Gohan to come up with that."

"He still had a mean look about him, though." Yajirobe pointed out.

"And that's just what we'll relay to your father, Trunks?" Ami chuckled.

"Please stop kidding around, Hime-sama!" Yajirobe pleaded.

"If Trunks hadn't warned us ahead of time, we won't have known about Father's illness." Gohan reminded. "Or about the Androids or any of this. On top of that, he prepared that medicine."

"He really is a bring, considerate young man." Bulma agreed.

"I sure hope Father is taking his medicine and getting better." Gohan prayed.

"Of course he's getting better." Bulma assured.

"Yeah, you're right." Gohan concurred. "I'm going to speed up some!"

"Wait a minute!" Yajirobe protested, as he was blown off Gohan's back after the boy sped off, causing Gohan to return and grab him before he fell.

* * *

"She said that Dr. Gero's laboratory was in a cave around here somewhere, right? Tien reminded.

"It sure is cold here in the north." Krillin shivered.

"Do you think we can find it?" Tien asked. "There's nothing but mountains all around us, but there's no way we can feel out his Ki."

"We'll have to split up and search." Piccolo commented. "Whichever one of us finds it first will signal the others."

"So, what kind of signal should we use?" Krillin asked.

"Suddenly raise your Ki." Piccolo replied. "We'll know what you mean."

"Indeed." Tien agreed.

"It's so cold!" Krillin complained, freeing himself from the ice block he was frozen in after a gust of icy wind blew past him. "We should have dressed warmed!"

"Live with it." Tien chided. "I'm cold too, you know."

"How inconvenient for you, Earthlings." Piccolo remarked. "If we don't act fast, No. 17 and No. 18 will be started up."

"Alright, let's split up and find it." Tien agreed. "Our future as Earthlings depends on it."

"Hold on." Krillin voiced.

"What, so you can tell us how cold you are again?" Tien joked.

"That's not it." Krillin protested. "I was just thinking of dividing up the remaining Senzu among us."

"That's right." Tien agreed. "They'll be helpful."

"There are 6 of them here." Krillin poured out the Senzu into his palm. "There are 3 of us, and since 3 times 2 is 6, we each get 2." and handed 4 of them over to Piccolo and Tien.

"I sure would like to take care of all this without having to use these." Piccolo remarked.

With an unison nod, the 3 split off.

* * *

On the ground...

"So, they're here alright." Android 20 mumbled from the ledge he was hiding behind. "But they won't find my laboratory so easily. Just keep prowling around! I'll kill you all soon enough!" he laughed, darting towards his laboratory.

"I mistook you for some game." a hunter stammered after Android 20 stopped his bullet with his hand. "You okay? Good golly!" he gaped, seeing Android 20 scatter the bullet in his palm.

Spotting the flash of light, Krillin hurried over to the hunter hanging on a tree. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"There's this nutty old man..." the hunter stuttered.

"That's Dr, Gero." Krillin realized. "Which way did he go?"

"That way." the hunter pointed.

"Alright!" Krillin took off.

"Hey, don't leave me here like this!" the hunter shouted.

_I thought this was supposed to be a 'No Trespassing' _area. Android 20 mused.

"This way!" Krillin shot off towards the flash of light.

With a quick jump, Android 20 leapt onto the over hanging ledge to the entrance of his laboratory. "Krillin!" he saw the Z Senshi.

"This is terrible." Krillin looked at the trail of destruction left by Dr Gero's energy attack. "This must have been done by Dr. Gero. That way!" he stood up and took off, only to be stopped when Android 20 grabbed his foot from under the rotting tree he was hiding under and tossing Krillin into a cliff, before slamming his knee into Krillin's face. "Meddlesome insect!" he snorted, after landing a foot stomp on Krillin's stomach. "Your level of energy will be absolutely no use to me.

"Dammit!" Krillin winced. "Mock me me, will you?"

"I'll crush you once and for all." Android 20 declared. "Piccolo?" he stopping in mid-attack when he noticed the Namekian flying above him. "There's no need for me to dirty my hands at this point. You get to live a little longer." he told Krillin. "Consider yourself fortunate. It's just a matter of time now."

"I have to let the others know..." Krillin sank to his knees to catch his breath. _But first, I have to locate the laboratory._

"Here it it." Android 20 arrived before his laboratory. "I finally made it back!" entering the cave, he was about to type in the security password when he saw Krillin outside the cave.

"I found it!" Krillin gasped. "I found it! Now to inform the others."

"He intends to call his friends,does he?" Android 20 noted. "Well, he's too late. Time is on my side now." and typed in the security code.

"I have to hurry and call everyone." Krillin realized he had no time to lose as Android 20 entered his laboratory. "Everyone, come quick!" he prayed, rising his Ki sharply.

"He found it!" Tien realized when he and Piccolo felt Krillin's energy..

"What's with this Ki?" Trunks gasped when he and Vegeta, too, felt the energy surge.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"If there were another way, I wouldn't think of activating these two." Dr Gero muttered, standing before Android 17 and Android 18's pods. "But at this point, I have no choice. I hope they're back in order." he prated, standing before Android 17's pod. With a push of the button, the pod opened. "So, have you awakened, No.17?" he asked as Android 17 stepped out.

Turning his head, Android 17 noticed the remote control in Dr Gero's hand and smirked. "Good morning, Dr Gero-sama.? he greeted.

Android 20 was astonished. "Cordiality towards me?" he questioned.

"Of course." Android 17 replied. "You are my creator, after all."

_Looks like he's in good working order, all right. _Android 20 thought. "Now, for No. 18..." he trailed, turning his attention to Android 18's pod.

When it opened, the female Android stepped out.

Noticing the remote control in Dr Gero's hand, she smirked, "Good morning, Dr Gero-sama," she greeted Dr Gero just like Android 17 did.

"Oh!" Android 20 remarked. "Even you greet me so cordially."

"It is only natural." Android 18 replied.

_Apparently, they're both working properly._ Android 20 mused.

"I see you have also become an Android." Android 18 noted.

"I wanted eternal life as well, you know." Android 20 replied. "Frankly, I'm a bit relieved. What with most of your parts being hooked in to an eternal energy source, and having so much power at your disposal, it was hard to keep you under control and you would not accept any of my commands until now. From now on, I will have you do as I command. Now, I have to put you to work right away. Very soon, some of Son Goku's friends will arrive. Deal with them all and spare no one. Understood?

"Yes." Android 18 nodded.

"We understand." Android 17 added.

* * *

In the air...

"That's Dr. Gero's laboratory." Krillin informed the arriving Tien and Piccolo.

"Krillin, good work in finding it." Tien noted.

"I guess so." Krillin replied.

"We've done it." Piccolo stated. "We can take care of them before he comes back."

"Great." Tien agreed and the two shot towards the laboratory.

"Yeah, well, about that..." Krillin stammered.

"What's wrong, Krillin?" Tien asked, he and Piccolo stopped in their tracks.

"Dr Gero has already returned." Krillin admitted.

"What?" Tien gasped.

"Sorry." Krillin muttered.

"You should have said so sooner!" Piccolo barked. "What can we do if we're too late?"

* * *

In his laboratory...

"They're here!" Android 20 looked at the trembling door. "Those fearless, contemptible fools! So, you guys are on." he told the two activated Androids.

* * *

Outside...

"This door is awfully strong." Krillin remarked, trying to push his way in as Tien rammed his body against the metal door.

"Stand aside, I'll destroy it." Piccolo ordered.

"Nice of you to find this." Vegeta voiced, he and Trunks having arrived on scene too.

* * *

In his laboratory...

"Beat them all to a pulp!" Android 20 ordered his creations. "No. 17! What's this?" he demanded when Android 17 grabbed the remote control out of his hands.

"This is your controller, used to execute an emergency interrupt on us, isn't it?" Android 17 questioned. "Just in case anything were to happen. I have no use of such a thing." and crushed the controller in his hand.

"Why you..." Android 20 hissed. "What do you think you're doing? Is this a joke?"

"You think we're going to let you put us to sleep again, you old geezer?" Android 17 smirked.

* * *

Outside...

Piccolo was readying a Ki blast when Vegeta warned, "Destroy the Androids, and you'll pay for it."

"That can't be allowed!" Trunks protested as Piccolo charged up. "You do not understand how terrifying these Androids really are!"

"You shut up!" Vegeta barked.

"No. 17!" Android 20 ordered from the inside. "Stop kidding around and destroy our enemies on the other side of the door!"

"The Androids have already been activate!" Krillin exclaimed in shock.

"Out of the way, you jackasses!" Vegeta readied his blast.

"You must not!" Trunks cautioned. "We should get out of here right now! Please wait until Goku is back on his feet. After that..."

"That won't be necessary!" Vegeta insisted and released his attack at the door, blasting it open.

"A scarf around his neck... of a young man with long black hair." Vegeta recited. "That's No. 17. No.18 is a cute female type. Trunks, they're just like as you described, unmistakably so, right?"

"Right." Trunks confirmed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Goku's Assassin.


	4. Goku's Assassin

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up. This is Chapter 3 of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Vegeta blasts open the metal door leading into the lab. Dr. Gero then orders the androids to attack. but they do not follow the doctor's orders. Then, Android 18 realizes that Android 16 has not been activated from his chamber and wants to see what he looks like. Dr. Gero tells Android 18 not to open it, but she does it anyways. Then, Android 17 kills Dr. Gero, by decapitating his head and then squashing it. Trunks then realizes that if they release Android 16 the world would be finished and he blasts the laboratory to pieces with his most powerful attack. However, Android 18 keeps the unawakened Android away from the blast. She then opens it and the Android chamber, revealing him to be humongous and have an orange Mohawk. When Android 17 and Android 18 tries to talk to him ,16 does not respond. This is because Android 16 doesn't talk, unless it was about his mission. Then Android 17 tells 18 it would be time to fulfill their mission in destroying Goku. Android 16 realizes what they are doing and finally answers to their questions. Then the three Androids leave. Krillin realizes that they are going after Goku. However, Vegeta becomes more angry that the Androids have ignored him, and starts to chase them. Just before he leaves, Trunks tries stop him and tells him to wait for Goku. Vegeta doesn't listen to him and gives Trunks a warning punch. Vegeta then heads out of sight. After Trunks recovers, Tien, Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks follow Vegeta. Back at Goku's house, while Chi-chi is making dinner, Goku is in great pain. Yamcha gives Goku some of the antidote the antidote, to soothe the pain. Vegeta is in hot pursuit and arrives first at the battlefield to face off against the Androids. Vegeta challenges the three Androids to a match. Android 17 and Android 18 laugh at Vegeta's request and call him too big for his boots. After a few words are exchanged, 18 agrees to do battle against the Saiyan Prince.

Chapter 3: Goku's Assassin

* * *

"Those two are No. 17 and No. 18?" Krillin gaped.

"You must not be deceived by their outward appearance." Trunks warned. "They really are quite terrifying."

"Those are the friends of Son Goku that I told you about." Android 20 told the revived Androids. "Do not take them lightly. They destroyed No.19 and came very close to killing me, too."

"No.19?" Android 17 echoed. "You made one of those?"

"Yeah." Android 20 replied.

"You don't say." Android 17 snorted. "Then, you had that one reconstruct the professor himself into this Android? Are you guys the energy-absorption type?"

"That's right." Android 20 confirmed.

"How come with the newer model, you went back to the old-fashioned energy-absorption style?" Android 18 questioned. "I wonder if the eternal-energy models had too much power and were out of your control."

"Yeah." Android 20 snapped.

"No wonder you got so beat up." Android 18 scoffed.

"Out of his control?" Krillin repeated.

"None of that matter now!" Android 20 snapped. "Take care of them immediately!"

"Quit your tiresome drivel!" Android 17 retorted. "We'll deal with them when we feel like it."

"What did you say?" Android 20 demanded. _Damn you... if only I had my controller..._

Walking over to Android 16's pod, Android 18 wondered out loud, "No. 16? This one's another eternal-energy type, right? But there must be something different from our variety, isn't there? It's a bit larger, for one. I wonder what else is different."

"Don't touch that, No.18!" Android 20 warned. "Don't you touch! Don't touch!"

_No.16 now?_ Trunks was stunned. _I don't know that one! What does this mean?_

"Sounds interesting." Android 17 commented. "Should we start him up, No. 18?"

"No!" Android 20 exclaimed in horror. "Stop! Do you want to destroy the world as we know it?

"What?" Piccolo echoed.

"Destroy the world as we know it?" Krillin stammered.

"How can that be?" Tien was shocked.

"Hey, while those guys are arguing, maybe we ought to run." Krillin suggested.

"Be my guest." Vegeta shrugged. "Except for myself. I doubt anyone else can handle them."

"No. 16 is a botched test unit I worked my experiments out on." Android 20 argued. "Do not start it up! Stop!" he barked, as Android 18 proceeded to activate Android 16. "Don't touch it!"

"A lady does not wish to be touched with such familiarity!" Android 18 knocked Android 20 to the ground. "For being a botched unit, you've sure let it sit here a long time. Everything up to No. 15 seems to have been disposed of."

"I was planning on rebuilding it before long." Android 20 defended. "At any rate, do not activate it!"

"It could cost us all of our heads?" Android 17 reasoned. "Even thought according to this data, my power is higher?"

"That's right!" Android 20 snapped.

"I don't care." Android 17 shrugged. "Activate it, No. 18."

"How dare you defy me at every turn?" Android 20 demanded. "You're just like No. 16! You're a failed unit! You just keep doing as you wish. I'm going to shut you down!""

"I broke your override controller." Android 17 pointed out.

"I'll just rebuild it!" Android 20 snapped. "Haven't you understood a single word I've said?" he barked, turning to Android 18 who had pressed the button the open the pod. "Don't push that switch..."

However, Android 17 plunged his hand into Android 20's back, much to the horror of the Z Senshi at the doorway.

"No. 17... why you.." Android 20 glared. "What is this?" he demanded when Android 17 pulled out his hand. "I'm the one who made you!" only to have his head kicked off by Android 17. "You damn piece of junk!"

Android 17 just jumped over, landing his foot on Android 20's head, and silencing Dr Gero for eternity.

"How could he?" Krillin was stunned. "That was his father who created him. Me?" he blinked when Android 17 gestured. "Why just me?" he stammered when Android 17 nodded.

"Stop being such a sore loser and go!" Vegeta retorted.

"Easy for you to say." Krillin muttered. "But just for me to have my luck run out."

"Sooner or later, we'll all meet this fate." Tien reminded.

"They just kill anyone they don't care for, no matter who they may be, huh?" Vegeta surmised, after Android 17 ignored the relieved Krillin. "Just like the Saiyans. Even their parents and children. It's you Earthlings alone who are the strange ones for thinking differently."

"Well, press the switch." Android 17 told Android 18.

"No, you don't!" Trunks growled. "I won't let you add any more Androids!" powering up, he blasted a Ki blast at the two Androids who were overlooking Android 16's pod.

"You crazy idiot!" Krillin scolded as the rest took to the skies for cover. "If you're going to do that, say something beforehand, alright?"

"Stupid jackass!" Vegeta retorted. "Your actions are worthless!"

"What do you mean, worthless?" Trunks demanded.

"Take a look over there."" Vegeta replied, nodding forward.

There, on a cliff stood Androids 17 and 18 unharmed and Android 16's pod was still intact.

"A blast at that level was nothing but a useless waste of energy." Vegeta scoffed.

"You better open it soon." Android 17 stated. "The pipes and cords are disconnected and all."

"This is why kids are thought of as foolish." Vegeta added after Android 18 set the pod on the floor, pressed the eject button and kicked the cover open.

"She opened it!" Krillin mumbled. "Don't tell me there's going to be one more of them!"

Getting out if his coffin-like pod, Android 16 stood in his full glory.

"So, that's No. 16?" Krillin stammered. "Sure enough, he looks awfully strong!"

_He's unknown!_ Trunks hissed. _I've never seen this one._

"Yo, No. 16." Android 17 greeted. "This is the first time we've seen you up and and around. How do you feel being out after so many years? Dr. Gero was against re-activating you. He said it might cost us our heads if we did."

"We'd like to know what that means." Android 18 requested. "Any thoughts? Do you just not want to say?"

"Perhaps, you're just a man of few words." Android 17 suggested. "No matter. Shall we go?"

"Where to?" Android 18 asked.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Android 17 replied. "Son Goku's place. You were originally created to kill Son Goku, weren't you?"

"That's right." Android 16 answered.

"Dear me, he's finally opened his mouth for us." Android 17 chuckled.

Your responses are just as afforded by the input Dr. Gero gave you." Android 18 noted. "It was rude for him to consider you a failure."

"As much as it irritates me to do as Dr. Gero says, we Androids need some kind of target to start out with." Android 17 remarked. "Alright, let's go." and they took off.

_No way!_ Vegeta fumed, angered at being slighted.

"They're going." Krillin stammered. "Thank goodness."

"What do they plan on doing?" Tien wondered. "Where are they headed?"

"Looks like they don't plan on rampaging through Metro North." Piccolo concluded. "Their direction is different."

"It's Goku!" Krillin realized. "Aren't they headed towards Goku's home? You see? Dr. Gero's goal was to kill Goku for vanquishing the Red Ribbon Army."

"Yeah, but I can't believe they'd follow Dr. Gero's orders." Tien added.

"None of that matters!" Vegeta snapped. "I am right here! They utterly ignored me! Are they trying to say that I'm beneath their notice? They dare make light of me." powering up and was about to go after them, when Trunks stopped him.

"You can't pursue them!" Trunks cautioned. "Just for a while... please wait for just a little while."

"You mean until Kakarot recovers from his illness?" Vegeta questioned.

"Kakarot?" Trunks echoed. "You mean, Goku? That's right, if we don't include Goku's power and all fight together, we absolutely cannot win!"

"You're laboring under the wrong impression." Vegeta chuckled. "It's not the Androids that I hate the most. It's Kakarot! I'll defeat them myself, and I don't need Kakarot's help to do it. Then, when it's all over, I will finally defeat Kakarot. Now that you know, move it!" he barked.

"That's senseless!" Trunks argued. "Going after them yourself is like going willingly to your own death! Please, wait just a while longer."

Ignoring his warnings, Vegeta gave Trunks a punch in the stomach and took off.

"Hey!" Krillin and Tien hurried over to the teen's side. "Are you okay?"

"Go after him." Trunks voiced. "We can't let him go off on his own until Goku has recovered. Please, stop him."

"Gohan and Bulma are headed to Goku's home." Krillin mused. "They'll be overtaken soon."

"This is bad." Trunks gasped. "My mother and the others are in danger."

"Let's go after them!" Piccolo barked and the rest shot off.

* * *

By a waterfall...

Gohan's group had landed for a rest.

"Unbelievable!" Yajirobe complained, washing his scarf in the water. "Using my scarf as some kind of makeshift diaper! This ain't never coming out."

"Yajirobe, do you have anything else I can use to bundle him up?" Bulma asked from the shore.

"You think I'd give you anything else?" Yajirobe retorted.

"But Trunks might catch a cold." Bulma voiced.

"Just relax!" Yajirobe called. "We all know Trunks'll grow up as big as he is with no trouble."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Bulma agreed. "Trunks, it'll take more than this to chill you, huh?" she smiled at the baby on her lap.

Ami chuckled as she watched the mother-son interaction.

"Bulma." Gohan returned with firewood. "If it's okay, I'd like to hurry up a bit."

"Okay." Bulma agreed. "I'm sure you're worried about Goku's condition. Let's go."

_I wonder if Father is doing better yet._ Gohan mused.

* * *

In the Son household...

"Goku, your medicine." Yamcha dropped a pill into Goku's gaping mouth as Chi-Chi busied herself in the kitchen. "Goku isn't going to die of any illness." he assured the worried Chi-Chi. "He won't let it happen. We need him to defend us, and the rest of the Earth, from the Androids. Looks like the medicine is taking effect, and he's resting easier." he noted as Goku's breathing slowed.

"You really think so?" Chi-Chi gasped.

"Yeah." Yamcha replied. "You know what? They said that this illness is viral in nature, so I'm going to take some of this, and you should take a little too, Chi-Chi."

"Leaving that matter aside, what is Gohan up to?" Chi-Chi wondered.

"Oh?" Yamcha feigned ignorance. "He hasn't come back yet, has he? Maybe he's off playing somewhere."

* * *

Back with the fuming Vegeta...

_Curse you!_ Vegeta cursed as he hurried after the Androids. _What's so great about Kakarot? I've become a Super Saiyan too. All other conditions being equal, I, Vegeta,the Saiyan Prince, am far above his level! I'm going to show them my true power._

Meanwhile, Androids 16, 17 and 18 had landed in the middle of a street. Some more discussion went on until Vegeta arrived.

"No. 17, why are we landing?" Androids 18 asked.

"Let's take our time and enjoy ourselves as we go." Android 17 replied. "There's no need to hurry."

"Are we walking then?" Android 18 inquired.

"Let's go by car." Android 17 suggested. "Before long, an automobile should pass by. We'll go in that."

"You boys sure do like this pointless stuff." Android 18 shrugged. "Is that a leftover human trait of yours?"

"You understand, don't you, No. 16?" Android 17 asked. "You were constructed from a human male, weren't you?"

"No, I was constructed from nothing." Android 16 replied.

"You weren't human-based?" Android 17 echoed.

"He fundamentally different from us." Android 18 noted.

_That's strange._ Android 17 mused. _If Dr. Gero had the technical skills to build an Android from nothing, why did he go back in the direction of building them from a human base?_

"Yo!" Vegeta greeted the trio, landing on the road. "I didn't expect you to be dallying around here like this."

"What's this?" Android 17 noted. "There's a different kind of air about you than you had earlier."

"It's not just the air, pal." Vegeta smirked. "I want to tell you where you think you guys are headed."

"Son Goku's place. "Android 8 replied. "We're going to kill him."

"So, we were right." Vegeta remarked. "You won't be able to make it there. That's because I'm going to put you all away. Is that funny?" he noticed the chuckles Androids 17 and 18 exchanged. "Laugh all you want while you still can."

"Saiyans are so overly sure of themselves." Android 17 remarked. "Son Goku seems to be the same way. Because of that pride,the more unprepared they are, the sooner they die."

"You spout that ridiculous blather quite well for a puppet!" Vegeta snapped. "I'm smash you to bits! Which one of you is first? The kid? The woman? The big dunce? Or perhaps you' rather I take all three of you on at once?"

"You're overdoing it."Android 18 stated.

"What was that?" Vegeta retorted.

"No. 6, I want to see your power." Android 18 turned to Android 16. "You go ahead."

"I decline." Android 16 replied.

"Looks like that one has at least figured out my ability." Vegeta smirked.

"He's a strange one." Android 17 noted. "Says he declines."

"You should have kept your place." Android 18 stepped forth to fight. "Very well, I'll do it."

"Let me warn you now." Vegeta declared. "I won't be pulling any punches just because you're a woman. Then again, you're an Android. You aren't a woman, are you?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Deadly Beauty.


	5. Deadly Beauty

SailorStar9: Chapter 3 goes up. This is Chapter 4 of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: The episode starts off with Vegeta boasting about how he is better than all the Androids. He then asks which one wants to battle him. Android 16 backs out, so Android 18 takes him on. They both let their fists fly for a while then Vegeta tosses her into a wall and slams her in the face. Android 17 then says how much stronger Vegeta is than in their databases. Though even a Super Saiyan, Android 17 still thinks Android18 is going to win. Vegeta then boasts again and makes Android 18 a bit angry. Android 18 then wants to change his attitude and she flies off and Vegeta follows. Meanwhile Trunks, Tien, Krillin, and Piccolo are flying at full speed to find Vegeta and hope he is alright. Android 18 then leads Vegeta on a busy highway where they fight on top of cars and basically blowing up 5 of them. 18 laughs and flies back to their original spot and Vegeta follows back angrily. Vegeta then tries to blast Android 18, while Android 18 dodged it though the big Paper Clip truck behind her got blasted on accident. Android 18 then head butts Vegeta, knees him hard in the gut, and palm punches him into a side of a cliff. Just then, Trunks and the gang arrive to see if Vegeta is alright. Although bleeding Vegeta walks out as if everything is okay. Vegeta then refuses the help of his friends. Android 17 then comes and says he should help Android 18 out a bit. Android 17 also says that he will let Vegeta fight Android 18 alone but if any of his friends jump in, he will step in as well. Vegeta agrees and the fight continues. Android18 punches Vegeta hard in the face. Angrily Vegeta head butts Android 18 in the gut, fists her into a mountain, and shoots a powerful Ki blast blowing up the mountain. Android 18 is okay but she is all ruffled up. She then taunts Vegeta and Vegeta attacks. Everyone thinks Vegeta is going to win but just then Piccolo says he can't win for with every attack Vegeta is getting weaker and just then it shows as Android 18 slams him in the face, hits him in the gut, and punches him into a boulder. Meanwhile Goku is still resting while Yamcha and Chi-Chi continue to wait and hope. Vegeta then tries one more attack the result is he gets kicked in the face and then Android 18 breaks him arm with one swift kick. Vegeta goes down in pain and Trunks turns into a Super Saiyan and rushes to save him.

Chapter 3: Deadly Beauty

* * *

Taking her fighting stance, Android 18 attacked.

Kicks and punches were thrown, with no obvious victor, until Vegeta tossed Android 18 upwards onto the cliff.

Dashing towards his opponent, Vegeta released a right hook, only to have Android 18 dodge the attack and the two combatants took to the air.

"Surprising." Android 17 admitted, seeing Android 18 was knocked back by a punch from Vegeta. "He's got a much greater strength than in the information Dr. Gero provided us. Vegeta, huh? Not too b

bad."

"Android 18 smirked and shot off, causing Vegeta to take off after her.

"Looks like No. 18 is starting to play with him." Android 17 remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, stacking this way is awfully tough for me, ain't it?" Yajirobe complained as Gohan set off again, this time, with Bulma sitting on the swordsman's back.

"Please just hang on for a little while longer, Yajirobe." Gohan requested.

"Enough." Bulma chided. "Can't you do anything but complain?"

"How can you ask a question like that?" Yajirobe protested. "My belly's so empty. I gotta put away some chow."

"Incredible." Bulma scolded, hearing the stomach growl. "You have no class. Yeah, he's such a poor example for you, huh?" she smiled at her baby, only to realize that Baby Trunks had leaked his pants.

"Hey!" Yajirobe snapped. "This ain't funny! Which one of us ain't got class now?", causing Ami to chuckle.

"Please, stop shifting around there, Yajirobe." Gohan requested.

"You hush!" Yajirobe retorted. "I'm getting off. Take us down! Take us down!"

"Whoa!" Gohan exclaimed.

* * *

"You're not getting away!" Vegeta released a rain of Ki blasts at Android 18 who merely dodged the attacks.

_

* * *

I sure hope the Androids haven't overtaken Gohan and Bulma._ Krillin prayed as the group flew off to fin the missing Saiyan Prince.

_Dad..._ Trunks growled.

* * *

On the road...

"What's that?" the pavilion rider of a King truck turned to see Vegeta and Android 18 had landed on the top of the vehicle.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta taunted. "Have you stopping running from me?"

"You guys are just fooling, right?" an automobile driver behind the truck gaped.

After a while, the fight restarted with Vegeta taking the offensive, kicking Android 18 into the windscreen of the car.

Android 18 leapt off the vehicle before it exploded, just as Vegeta jumped off the truck and the two combatants resumed their fight and dodging another incoming car, causing it to crash. The two then jumped over to the other side of the road, with Android 8 taking a ride on the back of a van. Vegeta powered up and shot off, causing yet another traffic accident. Ignoring the van driver's startled gasp when his fist was buried on the roof of the vehicle when Android 18 dodged the punch, Vegeta took off after the Android, leaving the van to crash.

"They've come back." Android 17 noted, after Android 18 and Vegeta landed back where they started.

"There's no way I can tell if you wind-up mannequins suffer damage or not." Vegeta snorted. "As such, I'll just have to blow you to pieces." he readied a Ki blast. "Enough so that you'll never smile again.

"Hey, you numbskulls!" the Paper Clip truck driver demanded, hooking his horn at the two combatants on the road. "What do you think you're doing in the middle of the road? Blithering halfwits! If you don't get out of the way, I'll run over the top of you!"

"Just keep smiling while you're still able." Vegeta smirked.

"Hey, didn't you hear me?" the truck driver barked.

"Go ahead, try it." Android 18 taunted.

"Hey!" the driver snapped when Vegeta released the blast, disintegrating the truck when Android 18 dodged the attack.

"It looks as though you're faster than I thought." Vegeta turned to Android 18 who had landed on the road behind him.

"You still haven't been giving me your all, have you?" Android 18 asked.

"Of course not." Vegeta replied "If I give it my all, it would destroy the Earth."

"I haven't been giving it my all, either." Android 18 admitted. "Could you tell?"

"In that case, don't hold back." Vegeta demanded. "You'd better give me your best while you still can or you'll regret it later."

"Well, then, I will." Android 18 smirked and went on the offensive. She rushed towards him and head butted the Super Saiyan.

Growling, Vegeta charged towards the Android who simply hammered a knee kick into his stomach. Using a finger to push him up before he fell over, she slammed him to the cliff with a palm slap, just as the rest arrived.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" Trunks shouted.

Upon hearing the teen's yell, Vegeta emerged from the rubble, still in his Super Saiyan mode.

"Vegeta!" Trunks was relieved.

"Unbelievable." Vegeta stated. "You're such a bunch of pests. You guys think you're any help against an opponent like this?" he asked the rest of the Z Senshi.

"My goodness." Android 17 sighed. "Could it be time to lend a hand? Not even No.18 would be able to take them all on. Nothing left for me but to get in there. Unless, No. 16, you want to go?"

"No, I'm not going." Android 16 replied.

"Not going, huh?" Android 17 echoed. "You really are slipshod. Just what were you built for, anyhow?"

"I thought I told you." Android 16 reminded. "To kill Son Goku."

"My, my, how nice of you to be so carefree." Android 17 stepped up to the battle.

"Hey, No. 17 is heading this way." Tien told the group.

"Let's get out of here, Vegeta." Trunks suggested. "If you get killed, your pride won't be worth crap. Please!"

"You want another beating?" Vegeta threatened. "You're in our way! Get lost, now!"

"If you want to run, you're free to do so." Android 18 shrugged. "We don't have any interest in that which flees."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Vegeta snapped. "Why should I find it necessary to run when I'm about to obliterate you? Get this straight. If it comes down to fighting alongside Earthlings, or Namekians, or Kakarot for that matter, I'd rather fight by myself and die."

"Very nice commentary." Android 17 applauded. "Coupled with your fighting style, you're every bit worthy to be Prince of the Saiyans."

"It's not for you wind-up dolls to say so." Vegeta snorted. "Particularly a kid like you."

"However, in the hopes that each of you hold the code of Bushido dear," Android 17 added. "I'm putting you on notice. I don't think anyone here would interfere in Vegeta and No. 18's one-on-one fight, but if you do, I will have join in as well."

"Those guys are cowardly pacifists." Vegeta retorted. "You don't have to trouble yourself for them to stay out of it."

"Fine then." Android 17 replied.

"Shall we keep going?" Android 18 inquired.

"Of course we will." Vegeta accepted the challenge.

"That's my boy!" Android 18 declared and dashed forward, hammering Vegeta with a right hook.

The Saiyan Prince dodged the attack and leapt up the cliff, making Android 18 follow him. Using the cliff as leverage, Vegeta head-butted the female Android and sending her crashing into the cliff, before adding a Ki blast for good measure.

The blast hit Android18 head on; she had not bothered to dodge. When the dust settled, Android 18 stood there, half of her jacket torn off, but still unhurt.

"You're getting me irritated, pretending like nothing's happened." Vegeta retorted, landing in front of his opponent.

"You surprise me." Android 18 admitted. "Even being an alien, I didn't think any man could push me this far. Is the man Son Goku even stronger?"

"Don't be absurd." Vegeta snorted after Android 8 ditched her jacket. "He may have pulled ahead for a while, but now, as it should be I'm stronger than he is."

"You don't say." Android 18 noted. "Then, you're not all that great, either one of you."

"What was that?" Vegeta twitched and attacked her in fury.

"This is getting bad." Tien remarked. "Go get her!"

before her and swore that he would destroy her.

_Incredible. I hadn't realized that Dad was so_ _incredible._ Trunks was stunned. _He's actually holding his own against one of those terrible Androids._

"He's going to get himself killed." Piccolo remarked. "Vegeta, ti mean. Watch. It's just a little bit each time, but the Android is starting to get the upper hand." he explained. "His opponent hardly loses any power." he added as Vegeta was slowly being forced back. "But for every move Vegeta makes, his stamina drops proportionately"

"Shoot!" Trunks cursed, as Vegeta was quickly knocked back by Android 18's rapid movements.

_Goku, what should we do?_ Krillin wondered as the group watch Android 18 pummel Vegeta.

Crashing into a rock, Vegeta looked at his approaching opponent and charged at Android 18, only to have her dodge the kick and return a high kick on his chin. Another sharp kick by Android 18 broke Vegeta's left arm.

"DAD!" Trunks screamed and joined in the frenzy at the sight of his defeated father.

"No, you fool!" Tien shouted at the enraged teen.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. And as you guys can already see, I suck at fight scenes. Stay tuned for Chapter 5: No Match for the Androids.


	6. No Match for the Androids

SailorStar9: Sorry, couldn't post yesterday, FFN was being retarded. Chapter 4 goes up. This is Chapter 5 of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: The episode begins with Trunks attacking Android 18 with the sword but she blocks the attack and in doing so chips Trunks' sword. Android 17 then enters the fray and gives Trunks a beating. Tien and Piccolo also enter the battle but Android 17 takes care of both the Z Warriors and has Tien under his mercy. Vegeta then tries to attack Android 18 but the attack proved useless. Then Trunks regains consciousness and tries to attack Android 18 but then she throws Vegeta right at Trunks knocking both Super Saiyans out. Krillin is looking on in shock when he spots Android 16 who is enjoying the beauty of the nature around him. Meanwhile at the battle Piccolo comes out to help the ailing Tien from the grip of Android 17 but Android 17 knocks Piccolo out. At the same time Vegeta refuses to give up with another blast but he pays for it as Android 18 gives him a kicking. Vegeta who is now out of energy reverts from his Super Saiyan form. Meanwhile Krillin (the only one left standing) is greeted by the Androids. Android 17 explains that they (the Androids) are only after Goku and not anyone else. Gohan is approaching his father's house when Bulma tells him that Trunks needed to be changed so to head to Capsule Corp.. Gohan was sad to leave his father behind but knew he would come back for him later. Back at the abandoned highway, Krillin tries to reason with the Androids that Goku had done nothing to them and that going after him would be morally wrong. Android 17 then explains to Krillin that finding Goku is a game. Android 16 also said that he was programmed to kill Goku. Then the three Androids go off to find Goku. Before they leave, Android 18 kisses Krillin on the cheek.

Chapter 5: No Match for the Androids

* * *

"Dad!" the powered up Trunks made a beeline for Android 18, his sword drawn, only to have Android 18 block the attack, chipping the blade.

Android 17 jumped in and knocked the half-Saiyan off.

"Damn!" Piccolo cursed as he and Tien rushed in to aid the half-Saiyan.

"No, you don't!" Tien retorted.

"One blow..." Krillin stammered. "And he was even a Super Saiyan!"

Turning to look at Piccolo, Android 17 gave him a roundhouse kick which sent him flying.

Tien was brought down by a neck lock after Android 17 dodged his punch.

"Damn you!" Vegeta was about to fly up to defeat Android 17 with Android 18 grabbed him by the leg.

Meanwhile, Android 17's head lock on Tien tightened.

Taking him by the leg, Android 18 swung Vegeta into Trunks who had charged at her and forcing the half-Saiyan to power down.

"How incredibly strong!" Krillin gaped, before noticing Android 16 at the side. "What's up with him?" he wondered, as a bird perched on Android 16's finger.

"Dammit!" Piccolo rushed to Android 17.

Letting Tien fall, Android 17 easily avoided the punch, before delivering a punch into Piccolo's stomach, and the Namekian went down with Tien.

Still having some fight in him left, Vegeta shot up from his fallen state, firing a Ki blast at Android 18 who dodged it very easily. Propelling herself forward, she landed a elbow knock on Vegeta which knocked him backwards to the ground. Landing beside the recovering Vegeta, she then landed a kick on his back. "Looks like I'd better make sure you can't use the other arm, either." she remarked, kicking Vegeta so that he landed topside and pressed her foot onto his other arm.

Unable to take the punishment anymore, Vegeta descended back to his original form.

"His hair changed back, and that strange glow is gone too." Android 17 noted, landing on a rock. "Pretty unusual phenomenon, I'd say."

"The one over there was the same way." Android 18 looked over at Trunks.

"So, what is it about him, then?" Android 17 wondered. "I've no data on this. Not that that's important."

"Everyone's been beaten!" Krillin gaped in shock and stepped back when the two Androids turned their attention to him. "Damn, you expect me to be beaten too?" he stammered as the Androids jumped up to the road.

"Don't worry." Android 17 assured. "They're all still alive. Hurry and feed them those Senzu whatisits. They should recover completely. Tell then that if they mange to toughen up any, we'll be willing to take them on again. See you." with that, the two Androids walked off.

"Aren't you going to ask where Son Goku is?" Android 18 inquired.

"No worry." Android 17 replied. "It'll be more fun seeking it out for ourselves. Besides, if we smash things around enough, he'll come to us."

"Bye." Android 18 looked over at Krillin. "You're so bratty, No. 17."

"You think so?" Android 17 wondered. "What are you looking at, No. 16?"

"You guys made all that noise, so the little birds flew away." Android 16 replied.

"Little birds?" Android 17 echoed.

"Say, not too many cars pass by here." Android 18 pointed out. "Let's fly off to somewhere a little more busy."

* * *

In the Son household...

"Goku seems to be feeling better." Chi-Chi noted by her husband's bedside. "Come to think of it, what's Gohan doing now?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Look!" Gohan voiced. "We're almost there!"

"Hold on a second." Bulma stated. "Go to my home first."

"But there are things I need to tell Father right away." Gohan pointed out.

"You have no idea how it feels to be a 'Young Missus'." Bulma chided. "You're just like your father in that way. You're the type who's going to have a hard time with women later on. It's a real struggle being a young mother. There's so much I have to do for Trunks, like change him and prepare his milk and so on."

"She's right." Yajirobe agreed. "There'll be more, better chow there, too. Head to Bulma's home."

"Well, okay then." Gohan relented. "We'll go to Bulma's home."

* * *

Back on the road...

"There sure aren't any cars coming through here." Android 17 agreed. "No choice but to fly to somewhere busier."

"That's fine with me." Android 18 shrugged. "I want to get some new clothes too."

"Great." Android 17 decided. "So, let's go find a nearby town."

"Wait!" Krillin ran up to the departing Androids.

"What, do you have some other errand with us?" Android 17 inquired.

"What is it you guys are after?" Krillin questioned. "Are you just out to kill Goku? Or are you just out to turn the world upside-down?"

"For now, we're going to defeat Son Goku." Android 17 replied. We'll think about what to do next after we're done."

"But why?" Krillin pressed. "Why go after Goku? You guys killed Dr. Gero, when he was the one who hated him."

"Dr. Gero doesn't figure into this." Android 17 remarked. "This is all just a game."

"A game, you say?" Krillin gaped. "That's the only purpose for all this?"

"I said we didn't need to ask you where Son Goku was, right?" Android 17 reminded. "This is the reason. Looking for him is part of the game."

"So, suppose then, I were to ask you to stop, would it be any use?" Krillin questioned.

"It wouldn't be any use." Android 16 answered. "We were created to kill Son Goku."

"Like he said." Android 17 added. "You'd better hurry an feed them those Senzu." he advised. "They'll die soon."

"See ya." Android 18 kissed a bewildered Krillin. "Bye." and the three Androids took off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. And as you guys can already see, I _really_ suck at fight scenes. Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Last Ditch Effort.


	7. Last Ditch Effort

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up. This is Chapter 6 of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: The episode starts off with the Androids flying off to find Goku. Krillin watches in depression as he knows if the Androids find Goku they will kill him. Krillin then goes and gives everyone a Senzu Bean. Afterward everyone sadly says how badly they were beaten. Vegeta madly flies off after his defeat. Trunks was ready to go after him, but Piccolo told him to come back and leave Vegeta alone. Piccolo then talks about how Vegeta's ego has grown bigger since he became a Super Saiyan and he is very disappointed of his defeat. Piccolo then tells Krillin, Tien, and Trunks to go and move Goku to another place. Krillin then asks where Piccolo's gonna be and he said I don't know. Krillin then asked again and then Piccolo got mad and said, "Stop asking questions! It's none of your concern! This is something I have to do alone!" and with that he shot a flare blast and flew off angrily. Tien then asked why Piccolo did that and Krillin said he has a lot on his mind and that he is going off to Kami's to fuse with him into one being like they had in the beginning. Meanwhile Chi-Chi and Yamcha are still trying to help Goku as he suffers more and more with the Heart Virus. Also, Piccolo makes his way up to Kami's lookout. Tien, Krillin, and Trunks then go off towards Goku's with full speed and talk of getting him to a safer place. Also, while this is happening Vegeta is having rage fits and bursting his anger to the max causing his power to erupt. Vegeta then says he will destroy those Androids for defeating him. Piccolo then arrives on Kami's lookout and Kami has a flashback of when his evil self was driven out of him and King Piccolo was destroying everything when Goku appeared and defeated him and King Piccolo then spat up an egg containing the Piccolo we know today. Piccolo then asks Kami what he wants and Kami says "You have a lot to learn Piccolo."

Chapter 6: Last Ditch Effort

* * *

"That's right!" Krillin blinked after the Androids left. "I have to help everyone. Let's see..." he dug out the pouch that held the Senzu Beans. "There are 6 Senzu left. I just split them up between myself, Tien and Piccolo. Hey, Tien, stay with us." he flipped the three-eyed Senshi upside, as Piccolo an Trunks awoke. "Here, have a Senzu." he fed Tien a Bean. "I guess I should feed one to Vegeta too." he looked at the 3 remaining Beans in his hand.

"What?" Piccolo demanded, after Krillin relayed what had occurred. "You mean they even knew the word 'Senzu'?"

"What does this mean?" Tien mused. "If they knew so much, why didn't they kill us?"

"Good question." Krillin agreed.

"Are they saying they don't need to kill us?" Tien growled. "That we're no match for them!"

"Of course they are." Piccolo hissed. "Those guys are incredibly strong. They're too strong! How could anyone have guessed they were as strong as that?"

Upon hearing Piccolo's words, an enraged Vegeta took off into the sky before anyone could stop him.

"Vegeta!" Krillin called.

"Trunks!" Piccolo barked, before the half-Saiyan could leave. "Don't go after him! Stop! Leave him alone. He had become a Super Saiyan, and utterly regretted all of his pride and self-assuredness. And yet, even though they are Androids, he was soundly beaten by a woman. His shock must be pretty great."

"As for the rest of us, to think that we even teamed upon them and couldn't beat them." Tien added.

"I'm sorry." Krillin apologized. "My legs just cowered on me, and I wasn't able to fight with you."

"Don't worry about it." Piccolo voiced. "Our opponents were such that Trunks had even turned into a Super Saiyan yet, he was all but defeated in one blow. If you had joined in, there's not a thing you could have done."

"Dammit!" Krillin cursed. "If only Goku was healthy!"

"This guy easily took care of even Frieza." Tien turned to the half-Saiyan. "And yet he was powerless to do anything against the Androids. Let's be frank, no matter how strong Goku may be, he can't be that much different from Vegeta or Trunks. There's absolutely no one who can beat them, Goku included!"

"They were also somewhat different from the Androids I knew." Trunks admitted.

"How do you mean?" Piccolo inquired.

"The ones I knew didn't have this kind of unbelievable strength." Trunks replied. "I was able to at least hold my own against their strength."

"At any rate, the path ahead is in complete darkness." Tien noted. "What should we do now?"

"First, you guys go to Son Goku's house and move him to a different location." Piccolo stated. "Whatever we do next, we can't really think of doing it until Goku recovers."

"That's for sure." Krillin agreed. "So, Piccolo, what are you planning to do?"

"Good question." Piccolo remarked.

"What's with that expression on your face?" Krillin chided. "You must have some kind of strategy, right? Come on, tell us. We're all friends here."

"Friends, you say?" Piccolo glared. "Don't get carried away with yourself! When did I ever become friends with any of you? I am a demon clansman! Don't you ever forget..." he shot off into the air. "I'm just using you to help me take over the world!"

"That's right." Tien noted. "I'd completely forgotten. He is, after all, the reincarnation of Piccolo Daimao, who Goku and I fought against so long ago. Damn, don't tell me Piccolo is still bent on world domination."

"All his talk about scheming to take over the world?" Krillin echoed. "I don't think he means it. He's just like Goku or Vegeta. I bet all he thinks about is being stronger than anyone else. Therefore, he's flown off to take the very last measure left in his reserve. Probably so, anyway."

"What is this last measure you're talking about?" Tien wondered.

"Piccolo flew off in that direction." Krillin pointed up. "Do you know what's over there?"

"That direction?" Tien echoed. "Beats me. Nothing comes to mind. Is it somewhere I know of?"

"Kami's place." Krillin supplied.

"Kami's?" Tien echoed.

"I'm sure everyone already knew." Krillin explained. "But Kami and Piccolo Daimao were once one Namekian. Once they divided, they went their separate ways. And Piccolo's been reincarnated ever since. When I was on Namek, the Grand Elder told me something. He said if Kami and Piccolo hadn't split up, they could have stood up to even a Saiyan. What I'm saying is, I think Piccolo had gone to Kami's place in order to become his one, original self, again."

"What?" Tien gaped.

"If Kami and Mao joined bodies, they'll return as a Namekian warrior." Krillin added. "However, since Piccolo is so much more powerful now, they'll become an exceptional warrior. If Goku an company are Super Saiyans, then Piccolo would be a Super Namekian."

"Super Namekian?" Tien echoed. "That's incredible. But if Kami disappears, won't the Dragon Balls also vanish?"

"Yeah, probably so." Krillin admitted. "But if Piccolo or Kami were to get killed, the Dragon Balls would vanish anyhow. If Piccolo really is planning on reuniting with Kami, if he really feels that boxed in by the 3 Androids, it should tell us how fierce an enemy they are. Piccolo hates Kami's guts."

"What is my fath..." Trunks corrected himself. "I mean Vegeta planning to do?"

"Hey, there's no need to hide it anymore, Trunks." Krillin chided. "We all know you're the grown-up version of the baby Bulma was holding. The only one who doesn't know is your father, Vegeta."

"Is that so?" Trunks inquired. "Please, excuse me."

"It's really nothing you need to apologize for." Tien assured. "Vegeta is definitely not the type to run away just because he's lost a battle. He's nearly the reincarnation of pride itself. I'm sure he'll come up with some new finishing technique. He'll be back to face the Androids again."

"Yeah." Krillin agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Damn those Androids bastards!" Vegeta cursed. "Toy with me, will they? They're going to regret turning me, Vegeta, back without finishing the job!"

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Say Trunks, how long will it take Goku to get better with that medicine you gave him?" Krillin thought to ask.

"Knowing Goku, I'd say he'll be fine in 10 days or so." Trunks replied.

"10 days huh?" Krillin echoed. "I think we can manage to keep him hidden that long."

"Yeah, one way or another." Tien agreed.

"Although the idea of Goku getting better and winning this fight seems a little too good to be true now." Krillin admitted. "In any case, we're lucky those 3 don't seem to have any kind of radar device that can track our power."

"Right." Trunks agreed.

* * *

In the Son household...

"Goku, are you alright?" Chi-Chi gasped, as she and Yamcha tried to stabilize the writhing Saiyan.

"Chi-Chi, hurry, his medicine!" Yamcha urged.

"It's gone!" Chi-Chi searched for the bottle. "The medicine's gone! Gone, gone, gone..."

"Isn't that it over there?" Yamcha pointed over to the coffee table.

"Oh, is this where it was?" Chi-Chi grabbed the vital. "Goku, I got your medicine. Take this." she fed her husband the liquid, the pair sighing in relief when Goku's breathing slowed. "Goku, I'm begging you, get better quick!" she prayed.

* * *

n the Brief's household...

After dropping Bulma, Yajirobe and Trunks off, Gohan and Ami took off back to the Son house.

* * *

In the air...

"There's nothing like playing the wet-nurse." Ami joked.

"Now, we'd better hurry." Gohan urged.

"Agreed." Ami nodded and the pair sped up.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Piccolo was heading off to Kami's place.

* * *

In Kami's Lookout...

_So Piccolo, you've finally made your decision._ Kami mused in his chamber. _Long ago, myself and Piccolo Daimao were one and the same. We were a single, gifted, young martial artist. The time came when I learned of Kami's existence, and I came here. Unfortunately, even a Kami dies. I wanted to become Kami's newest successor. However, no matter how much time passed, Kami would not approve my request._

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_The Princess' spirit has spoken. There is an evil that d__wells in the deepest reaches of your heart." the previous Kami stated. "As long as any amount of evil dwells there, you cannot become Kami."_

_

* * *

This was because in the depths of my heart, there lurks the slightest amount of evil._ Kami mused. _Kami was able to see through to it. However, I was able to drive that evil out after being cleansed by the divine light of the Princess' mighty Shield. That became Piccolo Daimao. I become Kami's successor, but Piccolo Daimao fled to the ground, and seeking to rule the world, became a cause of suffering to many. But as he did, one young man came and appeared before him. It was Son Goku. And so, what was reborn is the Piccolo we know now._ "It appears that the time for that which was divided to be brought back together has come."

Finally, Piccolo landed on the Lookout's platform and Kami teleported out of his chamber to face his other half.

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Closing In


	8. Closing In

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up. This is Chapter 7 of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Krillin and Trunks race to move Goku to a safer hiding place, while up in the clouds Kami wrestles with Piccolo's difficult offer. Everyone is scheming of ways to stop the Androids, but will any of them work?

Chapter 7: Closing In

* * *

At Kami's Lookout...

"Kami-sama..." Mr. PoPo stammered as the two counterparts faced each other.

"You must know why it is I've come to this place." Piccolo voiced.

"Yes, I know." Kami replied. "Originally, me and you... or more accurately, your father, were a single person. I imagine I understand what it is you are thinking."

"In that case, I won't waste my breath." Piccolo snorted.

"Quite honestly, I did not think the day would come that our destinies should come together again." Kami admitted.

"We won't be fusing together." Piccolo corrected. "You will serve only as a means for a super power-up for Piccolo. The only justification you have for your existence any more are the Dragon Ball and the Princess' God Armor."

"It's can't be!" Mr. PoPo stuttered.

"Your words... are true indeed." Kami admitted. "Before I have realized it, you had opened up a great difference between our powers. As you faced one great opponent after another, my powers were becoming all but inadequate."

"Kami-sama, that's not true." Mr. PoPo protested. "Kami-sama has a duty as Kami-sama."

"It's quite all right, Mr. PoPo." Kami assured. "Even Trunks, who as able to bury Frieza and his father in a moment's time. As well as Trunks' father, Vegeta, possessed an ability of an even greater ability than Trunks, were brought to such a terrible state by the Androids. Even when Son Goku recovers from his affliction, he will likely meet with similar results. It appears the time for Kami and Daimao to become one again has come after all."

"That's right." Piccolo agreed. "What the Earth needs right now is not a Kami, it's me, coupled with the super power I need to defeat those guys."

"Provided that we observe events for a short while longer." Kami posted a condition.

"What's that?" Piccolo echoed. "Observe?"

"Correct." Kami replied. "To determine whether or not those 3 will bring harm to the Earth."

"How can you say such a leisurely thing?" Piccolo snapped. "After the way they..."

"You were the ones who picked that fight!" Kami retorted. "Besides which, they did not attempt to kill any of you."

"You disgust me." Piccolo snorted. "While you were up here, looking on at the world from afar, did you not hear what Trunks came to say? He told us that the future lies in ruins because of them."

"I also heard that the future Androids that Trunks know are somewhat different from these current Androids." Kami pointed out.

"I don't suppose you're thinking that these guys might actually be little darlings?" Piccolo scoffed.

"I'm not saying anything of that sort." Kami corrected. "But if this is to be the last judgment, I make as myself, then I would like a conclusive reason to proceed."

"You worthless coward!" Piccolo snapped. "Fine, very well, then." he relented. "I'll be waiting right here." he sat down on the ground. "Waiting until the irrevocable happens, and you finally make up your mind."

* * *

Back in the air...

"Hey Krillin." Tien voiced. "I'm going to pick up Chaozu and continue our training."

"You are?" Krillin inquired.

"If the situation gets bad once again, I'll be back." Tien promised. "Not that I think it'd help, but anything I can do..."

"Gotcha." Krillin noted. "We'll take Goku and move him to where Master Roshii is. We should be able to buy him quite a bit of time there."

"Tell Goku for me not to overdo it." Tien nodded and headed off to Master Roshii's place.

"Don't overdo it." Krillin repeated. "He's right, you know. This time, not even Goku has a chance."

"How could history be turning out so differently?" Trunks wondered. "The Androids weren't supposed to be this incredibly powerful. And there were supposed to be 2 of them."

"How should I know why?" Krillin retorted. "At any rate, this time round, this is the reality."

* * *

In the Son household...

"Here, Goku." Chi-Chi tucked her dozing husband to bed.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Damn it all!" Vegeta raged. _Think I'm going to let this go? No, this isn't over until I make you Androids realize that I'm the strongest warrior in the Universe!_

* * *

With Krillin and Trunks...

"There it is." Krillin remarked as the Son house came into view. "That's Goku's house. Say, can I ask you something?" he stated, after the two landed at the doorstep. "Those Androids, you're sure they're all rotten to the core?

"They're unbelievably cold-blooded." Trunks replied. "At least they are in my era. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, yeah, well, I was just thinking." Krillin stammered. "It'd be great for us, you know, if they weren't..."

"I think you're better off not entertaining such dubious thoughts." Trunks advised.

"Yeah, of course, you're right." Krillin stuttered. "I was just thinking, that's all." and knocked on the door.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi flung the door open. "Oh, it's Krillin." she noticed her husband's best friend.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Krillin winced the door having been slammed into his head. "Nice to see you. It's Goku's wife." he whispered over to Trunks.

"Nice to meet you." Trunks stated.

"Krillin." Yamcha peered over Chi-Chi's shoulder. "You're alright! Thank goodness, we've been worried."

"How's Goku?" Krillin asked.

"He's okay." Yamcha replied. "He took the medicine and he's sleeping now. You're the one from the future..." he noticed Trunks at the door. "I get it! You beat the Androids for us, right?"

"No." Trunks replied.

"I'll fill you in on everything later." Krillin stated. "Right now, we have to hurry and move to Master Roshii's place. All of us."

"What?" Yamcha pressed.

"There are 3 new, even more terrifying Androids and they'll be here any time." Krillin revealed.

"This is terrible." Yamcha noted.

"Gently now!" Chi-Chi called as the guys moved Goku and his mattress into the back of a plane. "Gently!"

"So, these new Androids are all that strong, then?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, and 'strong' just doesn't cover it." Krillin replied. "Now, we just have to wait for Gohan and the girl."

"They took Bulma home, right?" Yamcha inquired.

"They're back!" Chi-Chi beamed. "Gohan!"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked and he and Ami landed. "Why is everyone here?"

"Thank goodness!" Chi-Chi hugged her son. "Thank goodness you came back unhurt!"

"Has something happened?" Ami questioned.

"I'll tell you later." Krillin replied. "Hurry and get in the plane."

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Chapter 8: Unwanted Discovery.


	9. Unwelcome Discovery

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up. This is Chapter 8 and the last chapter of the Androids Saga. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Only the plot is mine.

Chapter Summary: Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan, Ami and Trunks are all in an airplane flying to Kame House to hide Goku from the Androids. Gohan asks the two time-travelers if they kill the Androids in there timeline will the Androids in the future just vanish. Then Trunks gets very disappointed and realizes that where he is from is like a parallel dimension and that anything he does now will not have a impact on the future. At Kame House, Tien walks in the door and him and Chaozu go off to train more for the Androids. Back in the plane, Trunks now realizing that his time can't be affected by the outcome of the time he is in now, he then has a flashback and says he came back because Bulma wanted him to and he wanted to help the people in his time. Well anyway the flashback is of Trunks walking down a street. Now Krillin is talking to Bulma. She sends him a picture of Trunk's time machine. Except its old and covered in moss. The show now ends and the preview for the next episode is when Gohan, Ami and Trunks find an egg in the time machine.

Chapter 8: Unwelcome Discovery

* * *

"Tien!" Chaozu blinked when Tien opened Maser Roshii's door.

"Tien..." Master Roshii stated.

"Chaozu, let's go." Tien told his sparring partner. "We have training to do."

"Hold on there, Tien." Mater Roshii voiced. "What about the Androids? Did you guys defeat the Androids? What's that" he gasped after Tien shook his head. "You don't mean... in that case..."

"Is everyone okay?" Turtle inquired.

"It's alright." Tien answered. "Nobody has died yet. Very soon, Krillin and the others will be bringing Goku here. Please have them fill you in."

"What?" Master Roshii echoed.

"Wait for me, Tien!" Chaozu hurried after the cyclopes.

"So, what could have possibly happened?" Oolong wondered.

* * *

In the plane...

"So, to them, it's like a game." Krillin commented. "But, in any case, they intended to kill Goku."

"Are they really that strong?" Gohan asked.

"Yup." Krillin confirmed. "You can even think of them as stronger than what Trunks warned us about."

"This is terrible!" Chi-Chi suddenly exclaimed. "All this time's been getting away while we've been sitting here, what a waste."

"What's the matter, Mother?" Gohan crawled over.

"Well, get to it." Chi-Chi slammed a stack of study books in front of her son.

"At a time like this?" Gohan blinked.

"No matter what time it is, studying is important!" Chi-Chi insisted.

"You really are something else, Chi-Chi." Ami giggled. "I think we can get used to this era." she grinned at Trunks.

"So, what do we do now?" Yamcha asked.

"Not that I would know." Krillin admitted. "What should we do?"

"How does this sound?" Trunks voiced. "What if I took the time machine back further into the past, and destroy them before they're activated? I know the location of Dr. Gero's laboratory and all."

"I get you." Yamcha agreed. "That's a good idea, isn't it?"

"Hold on." Krillin stated. "I thought your time machine didn't work quite perfectly, did it? And from what Goku said, it takes an awfully long time to store enough energy to make a round trip, right? If you go further into the past, are you sure you can return to your future?"

"Not exactly..." Trunks admitted.

"You know, I was thinking..." Gohan started. "If Trunks goes back a little further in time, and even if you're able to destroy the Androids there, what will happen to the Androids that are here now? Will they suddenly disappear?"

"Gohan, you should just be studying like a good boy." Chi-Chi scolded.

"That's right." Trunks realized. "I'd forgotten! Undoubtedly, if I were to go back to the past and destroy the Androids, the future of that world of that time would be saved. But in this world, where the Androids are already activated, nothing would be changed."

"How does that follow?" Krillin was confused.

"For example," Ami took over. "Goku managed to hold on to his life with the heart medicine we brought him from the future. However, in our future, Goku remains long dead from his heart disease. In other words, while there may be a future where Goku survives, there's still another one where he died. From many minor events, many different futures are created."

"Just a minute." Krillin cut the explanation short. "You mean, even supposing that Goku is capable of destroying the Androids, in your future, won't they still exist there, same as ever?"

"That's right." Trunks confirmed.

"Smart and beautiful. And Mother always wonders why I love you so much." Trunks teased, encircling a protective arm around her waist.

"Down boy!" Ami joked, swatting his arm playfully.

"In that case, what did you even come here for?" Yamcha was confused. "After all, your world won't be changed."

"Mom..." Trunks started, looking out of the window. "Mom was so ticked off by us always being clobbered by the Androids, she thought it would be nice if there was a peaceful future where they had been beaten."

"But her primary goal was to have Trunks fight with Goku against the Androids to find a weakness in them." Ami supplied. "If that didn't work, we would have had Goku come to our future to defeat them there, or something like that. You can't keep anything from me, you know." she reminded the half-Saiyan.

"I've learnt that a long time ago." Trunks admitted. "Anyhow, it appears that we've come to a different past than the one we knew of. The timing of Goku's heart disease was off, for one. For another, there are now 3 Androids. Their strength so much greater..."

"You broke your sword _again_, didn't you?" Ami sighed.

"But why is that so many things different?" Gohan thought to ask.

"I don't know." Trunks admitted. "Why is it this bad? Is it because of us coming back in the time machine?"

"There's nothing for you to be fretting about." Chi-Chi chided. "If you hadn't come, Goku would've died from his sickness. I'm terribly grateful to the both of you."

"And as usual, it's us females who find the silver lining in things." Ami remarked.

"That's the right idea." Krillin agreed. "Something's going to turn up."

"Yeah, absolutely right." Yamcha concurred.

"We've been through so much before." Krillin chuckled. "Something's bound to come up this time too. Isn't it?"

"Someone give him a wrack on the head for me, please?" Ami joked.

"Father!" Gohan exclaimed when Goku started screaming.

"Snap out of it, Goku!" Krillin called.

"Let me through!" Chi-Chi pushed Krillin aside and gave Goku the rest of the antidote.

"Goku is even fighting in his dreams." Trunks remarked after Goku settled down,

"Yeah, really." Krillin agreed. "That sounds like Goku."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Wasn't the Super Saiyan supposed to be invincible throughout the land?" Vegeta raged. "So what happened? How did it come to that – that debacle I suffered? I am the super-elite Prince of the Saiyans! And then, by becoming a Super Saiyan, I should have been the greatest in the Universe! Is it because my opponents were Androids? Is this the best I will ever be? No!" he insisted. "There're still more to be had! I am Vegeta! No matter how strong the enemy is, I will surpass them! I will surpass them! Count on it! And Kakarot, after I beat the Androids, you're next."

* * *

In the plane...

"We'll be at Master Roshii's island pretty soon." Yamcha stated in the pilot's seat. "Say, Krillin, shouldn't you let Bulma know what's been going on?"

"Yes, you're right." Krillin agreed. "But you want me to contact her? Aw, man..."

"You're the one who knows the situation best." Yamcha reminded. "Please?"

"Alright." Krillin sighed. "Your Mother sure has a sharp tongue." he told Trunks.

"She's no different in the future." Trunks laughed nervously.

Pressing the number pad, Krillin got through to Bulma. "Er, this is Krillin calling." he voice once the line got through. "Is Bulma there?"

"Krillin!:" Bulma immediately shouted through the receiver. "What, you mean you're alright?"

"Something never change." Ami giggled at Trunks' shocked expression.

"Where are you calling from?" Bulma demanded. "I thought Gohan should have been back by now but when I called his house, no on was there. Wait, never mind that, is the future grown up son of mine, Trunks, and his girlfriend, there?"

"Yes, he's right here." Krillin replied.

"He's there?" Bulma exclaimed. "Great! Would you let me speak to him?"

"You can go ahead and talk now, he can hear you over the speaker." Krillin remarked.

"Okay." Bulma noted. "Well, the company here got an inquiry from some folk in a rural area in the west. They came across a strange abandoned vehicle and they wanted to keep it for themselves. However, they couldn't figure out for the world how to start it up and they were asking if we can help them."

"Right." Krillin nodded.

"So we asked them over the phone what model vehicle it was," Bulma continued. "But they didn't know. We asked them if they were sure it was one of our products, and they said, 'It says right here on the body, 'Capsule Corporation'. We told them, in that case, please send us a photo, and they did. I was so surprised when I saw the photo. It was the time machine Trunks and Ami rode on, but it's damaged."

"That can't be right..." Ami frowned, looking at Trunks.

"No, it's right here." Trunks took out his capsule case from his jacket pocket. "I turned it into a capsule and took it with me."

"He says it's right here with him." Krillin conveyed.

"I see, naturally..." Bulma noted. "So, this isn't the one they came in. There's some moss or something stuck to it, making it seem pretty old, so I thought it was kind of strange. Say, how many time machines did my future self make?"

"How many?" Ami echoed. "It was all she could manage to make just one."

"That's strange." Bulma mused. "This is definitely a time machine. I saw the one you two were in before, so I couldn't mistake it. Hey, do you have a fax there? Take a look at this photo."

Once the photo was faxed over, "Here." Krillin handed it to the time-travelers.

Once it was in his hands, Trunks gasped, "Unmistakeable. This is the same time machine we rode back in. What does this mean?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Phew, another chapter down. Stay tuned for Book 3: Imperfect Cell Sage.


End file.
